


The End of the Line

by stuckysoul



Category: Marvel
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Depression, Gen, PTSD, SADSADSAD, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, so many feels, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckysoul/pseuds/stuckysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve woke up in a strange world. Everything he understood is gone. Everyone he knew is dead. </p><p>Things like that tend to mess with your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Line

Steve can't take this anymore. Why hasn't he just died? He gave up everything, only to wake up to worse than nothing. Peggy. Howard. The howling commandos. .....Bucky. Everyone whom he ever truly loved was gone. He sat at the edge of his couch, five punching bags in ruins strewn about him. He held a gun, his finger just off the trigger, and continuously banged it against his head. The world was still in chaos. His sacrifice had been nearly entirely in vain, and he couldn't live with himself. He was in so much pain. All the time, the pain just wouldn't end. He wanted to end it. NEEDED to end it. He turned the gun on himself, and held it straight against his temple. He remembered how his head used to rest against Bucky's heartbeat whenever they hugged, because he was so short. Their heart beats would mingle together and then sync to one, steady beat. Now his racing pulse was resting against cold metal. His breath shuddered, his hands trembled, and he wished Bucky was here to hold his hand. He clenched his teeth and remembered Bucky smiling in his silly way when he agreed to follow him in that bar. He was ready to be with his friends again. 

Suddenly, something freezing and solid grabbed his hand, nearly crushing it. His head shot up in a mix of surprise and pain, and above him stood the Winter Soldier. Steve's hand was locked in his iron grip, his finger still on the trigger. In a way this assassin had saved his life. Steve was about to do the job for him, so why did he get stopped? Slowly, the Winter Soldier reached up and unsnapped his mask. It fell to the ground silently, and the gun slipped from Steve's violently shaking hand. It was Bucky. 

Bucky released Steve's hand and picked up the gun from the floor. Steve stood, unable to speak, overcome with joy and utter confusion. "Bucky...?" Bucky took one step back. "Hey, Steve." He spoke a soft voice, staring at the gun in his hand. Then, just as Steve's smile grew and he began to step forward to embrace his lost friend, Bucky raised his gun. He looked straight into Steve's eyes and felt his heart fill with desperation. He didn't want to do this, but he knew he had no choice. This man was his mission. Nothing more than an assignment. He steadied his hand. With one swift click of his finger, he ended Steve's pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I am planning on changing the ending and making this into a series if you guys like it, so leave a kudos!! Love ya!


End file.
